Tell You : I Just Need You
by Brittana in love
Summary: "Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait devenir … Amis ?""Amis ? Tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? Attends, je pige pas là." OS Kyder (vous me connaissez, tous mes OS deviennent finalement des fictions). Lâchez vos reviews, vous gênez pas ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Petit OS Kyder (Kitty et Ryder), couple, malheureusement inexistant à ce jour, que j'adore particulièrement. Je suis fan de Kitty, même si c'est une vrai salope, et j'adore Ryder vu que je suis fan de Blake depuis le TGP. Bref. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bon, vous me connaissez, pratiquement à chaque fois que je dis que je fais un OS, il se finit en fiction … Donc je pense que ce sera pareil pour celui là ! xD Rating T, pour l'instant ...  
**

**Enjoy !**

**_Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Jake et Marley serait ensemble et Ryder aurait compris que Kitty était faite pour lui. Et Blaine n'aurait pas trompé Kurt, et le Brittana serait ensemble. Bref !**

**Et désolé pour les fautes …**

* * *

" Hey Beau Goss …"

Ryder se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait Kitty, dans son indémodable uniforme.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux Kitty ? » Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Oh, fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu es super triste parce que ta chère petite Marley s'est jetée dans les bras du super bad boy, mais au fond, tu savais très bien que ça allais finir comme ça.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Répondit-t-il piqué au vif.

- La Sandy pauvre et brune ne peut pas aimer Justin Bieber. Pas la même époque. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, dépité.

« Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? A les regarder s'embrasser ?

- Je les regarde pas …

- Non non, tu es juste à 10 mètres de là où ils sont en train de s'arracher la bouche, juste comme tu aurais aimé le faire, le coupa la blonde.

- C'est bon Kitty, je crois que j'ai compris !

- Oh oh, j'ai réveillé le grand méchant loup … » S'amusa la fille.

Le châtain ne répondit même pas et commença à partir, les yeux baissés, le cœur brisé.

« Hey Super Hot, je ne suis pas venu içi pour voir mon ex à trois tétons se faire une nouvelle copine, pas comme certain.

- Alors tu es venu içi pour quoi ? Demanda l'autre, en se tournant vers elle. Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ? Parce que c'est tous ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure !

- Rentre tes griffes, Tigre. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait devenir … Amis ?

- Amis ? Tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? Attends, je pige pas là.

- Oh arrête un peu, même Marley m'a accepté, même après toutes les merdes que j'ai pu lui faire.

- Oui, mais Marley est gentille, compatissante, douce, …

- Oh, ferme-la. J'ai pas envie d'une liste des qualités de Marley.

- Ouais, t'as surement raison. »

Le jeune homme continua à s'éloigner, vite rattrapé par une Kitty bien décidée à avoir une réponse.

« Cela ne répond nullement à ma question, dit-elle en se mettant sur son chemin.

- Quelle question ?

- Je ne savais pas que Danny Zuko était si tête en l'air, si émotif, si susceptible …

- …

- Bref. Amis ? »

Le footballeur sourit légèrement, ce qui incita la cheerleader a insisté.

« Je prends ce demi-sourire pour un oui !

-Pas la peine, c'est oui … »

La blonde sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil, puis partit, laissant le jeune homme seul dans les coulisses.

« OK … » Se dit-il pour lui-même.

* * *

_**Rewiew ? ;) Et suite ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou :) Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre, signe qu'une fois de plus, mon OS n'en est plus un ! Ce chapitre est relativement court, j'espère tout de même que vous aimerez :) Et merci pour vos reviews, qui font toujours aussi chaud au cœur ^^ Ah, et dernier truc, je retourne à un point de vue interne, POV Ryder, car externe j'arrive pas ...**

**Glee n'est pas à moi ! Snif ...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Jeudi matin, soit 3 jours après ma discussion avec Kitty. Et toujours aucun signe de la part de cette dernière. Je commençais vraiment à croire qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Aucun mot échangé, nulle part, que ce soit au Glee Club, ou encore lors des entrainements cheerios/football.

_« Et moi comme un gros nigaud, je me suis fait avoir … » _pensai-je en arrivant au lycée.

En même temps, je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'une fille comme Kitty arrive, me fasse '' on est amis ! '', et qu'on finisse nos jours aux pays des Bisounours ? Non, elle a du faire un stupide pari avec les cheerleaders, et voilà tout.

Je marmonnai des mots incompréhensibles devant mon casier quand Jake arriva.

« -Hey mec ! Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, ouais, tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Chais pas, tu faisais une tête bizarre quand je suis arrivé.

-Non non, tout va bien mec, t'inquiètes. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Ki … »

_« Et merde … » _Je n'avais parlé de cette discussion si particulière avec la cheerios à personne, même pas à mon meilleur ami. Et voilà que je me trahissais moi-même … Et cela n'avait nullement échappé à Jake, à mon plus grand désespoir.

« Vu qui ? Kitty ? Tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Kitty ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est à peine si je lui ai parlé un jour. »

Le problème, c'est que je ne fus pas très convaincant dans mon discours. Pour un mec qui a eu le premier rôle dans la comédie musicale du lycée, c'était pire que nul.

Jake me regarda en fronça les sourcils.

« Un conseil mec, dit-il enfin, fais gaffe à cette fille, elle est pas claire. »

Il partit alors, me laissant en bug complet devant mon casier.

« Ouais, je vais essayer … » Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je venais de sortir des vestiaires pour aller à l'entrainement, avec 5 minutes d'avance, comme d'habitude. Je marchais la tête baissée, perdu dans mes pensées. C'est à ce moment précis que je failli percuter quelqu'un.

« Hey ! Regarde devant toi Bieber ! »

Je relevai vite la tête, pour voir la personne que j'avais cherché des yeux durant ces 3 derniers jour.

« Kitty … Toujours aussi aimable. »

Elle sourit. Un sourire de manipulatrice.

« N'est-ce pas.

- Alors qu'es ce qu'il y a Kitty ? Tu es venu me voir pour bien te foutre de moi une dernière fois ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas ma remarque.

« Comment ça ?

- Arrête un peu, dis-je avec agacement, tu me dis que tu veux qu'on devienne amis, puis tu m'ignores pendant 3 jours. »

Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, perdant son air manipulateur, mais je la pris de vitesse et ajoutai :

« Oh, et après tu viens pour me critiquer.

-Je ne te critique pas, tu allais m'écraser !

-Oh, oui bien sûr, dis-je, sarcastique. Et tu m'as pas ignoré, tu as juste oublié mon existence.

-C'est incroyable, on peut vraiment pas parler plus de 5 minutes avec toi sans que tu pettes ton câble ! Je t'ai peut-être un peu ignoré …

-J'insiste sur le un peu.

-Mais je ne savais pas que tu prenais ça tellement à cœur … »

Et merde, elle avait retrouvé son air manipulateur …

Elle s'avança dangereusement vers moi, bien trop sensuelle à mon avis, et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de mon visage et me susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'intéresse mon chou ? »

Je changeai littéralement de couleur, virant au rouge instantanément.

« Je … N'importe quoi ! »

Je me dégageai, furieux de m'être laissé avoir encore une fois par cette fille. Ma réaction avait cependant l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

« On en apprend des choses, c'est fou ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de me dirigeai vers le terrain d'un pas rapide et furieux. Pour me prendre 100 pompes pour être arrivé avec 5 minutes de retard. Saleté de Kitty …

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre ! J'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps à publier pour pas grand chose, mais ne me jetez pas de pierres, je suis trop en mode Kyder déprimée pour ça. Enfin bref, le chapitre est toujours point de vue Ryder, et j'espère que vous aimerez malgré sa taille. Et merci pour vos reviews, mes chers lecteurs ! :D**

**Je ne possède pas la série, qui appartient malheureusement à Ryan, qui a surement perdu ses neurones en même temps que ses cheveux. Enjoy !**

* * *

J'évitais Kitty comme la peste depuis notre dernier échange. Premièrement parce que cela m'avait fortement énervé, mais aussi parce que je m'étais pris une honte monumentale. Elle se moque de moi depuis le début, sans aucun doute.

Notre relation changea le jour où Kitty vint me voir après un match.

"Hey" lança-t-elle.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, prenant soin de prendre un air détaché pour lui montrer que je ne m'interessais en rien à elle.

"Ah, tiens. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais simplement de féliciter pour le match."

Je crois que mes yeux se sont écarquillés à ce moment là. Kitty venait pour me féliciter. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle devait avoir de la fièvre ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Arrête de faire comme si tu découvrais que le Père Noël n'existait pas, dit-elle, visiblement agacée.

- Excuse moi de ne pas être habitué à t'entendre faire des compliments, répliquai-je sarcastique.

- Tes passes étaient géniales.

- Je sais, merci."

Elle sourit. Ce qui la rendit vachement belle. _Oh mon dieu_, _qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire moi ..._

"Mais je suis aussi là pour une autre raison, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

- Ah, je me disais aussi ..."

Je soupirai, histoire de lui montrer que je n'étais pas à sa disposition.

"Tu peux soupirer autant que tu veux, cela ne changera rien au fait.

- Abrège Kitty.

- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment. (Elle marqua une pause puis reprit) J'ai un marché à te proposer."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les marchés de Kitty Wilde ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance.

" Quel genre de marché ? Parce que j'ai la nette impression que ça ne va pas me plaire.

- Faut toujours que tu sois si pessimiste, dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus, jusqu'à être juste devant moi. Je vais aller trop au but : Tu veux Marley, je veux Jake. Et en nous aidant mutuellement, nous pouvons avoir tout les deux ce que nous voulons, parole de Bitch.

- Quoi ?! Je refuse de me lancer dans une combine pour briser leur couple ! Ce sont mes amis, et si ils sont heureux ensemble, tant mieux pour eux.

- Épargne moi ton discours tout droit sorti de Disney, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne va pas briser leur couple, on va leur ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah oui, et comment ça ?

- C'est très simple : Nous allons faire semblant d'être ensemble, ce qui va les rendre jaloux et les amener à choisir la bonne personne.

- T'es pas sérieuse là ?"

C'était donc ça son idée ? _Oh mon dieu, ça ne me dis rien qui vaille_.

" Totalement. Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, visiblement ravie de son idée. Alors ?"

J'aurais dû répondre non directement. Lui faire comprendre que cette idée est absurde et que je ne ferai jamais ça. Alors pourquoi lui-ai je répondu ça ?

" Je ... J'en sais rien, je vais y réfléchir.

- Très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Tu as jusqu'à demain. Bonne nuit !"

Puis elle tourna les yeux et s'en alla dans l'ombre.

_Putain ..._

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello les gens ! Je suis de nouveau de retour (euh ... pas très français ça !) avec un quatrième chapitre. Celui ci est enfin plus long que les précédents et je dirais plus intéressant. Et il est toujours POV Ryder. Je publie plus rapidement cette fois ci parce que je crains de ne pas en avoir le temps avant longtemps, donc voilà. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos encouragements !**

**Blah ... Possède pas la série ... Mais les fautes ... Blah blah ... Blah ... Enjoy !**

* * *

Je suis officiellement le gars le plus stupide de la galaxie. J'ai accepté le marché de Kitty Wilde. Aucun homme censé n'aurait accepté ! Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je dois vraiment être désespéré.

Cela explique pourquoi je me retrouvais un lundi matin avec une boule au ventre avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria J'aprehendais tellement ce qu'il pouvait se passer que je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à entrer. Je dus malheureusement le faire quand je me rendis compte que je devais avoir l'air d'un débile profond à rester devant la porte (bien que cela ne change pas vraiment de la vérité).

J'aperçus Kitty à sa table habituelle, entourée de sa bande de footballeurs tortionnaires et de cheerios superficielles. Elle ne semblait pas leur accorder la moindre importance et fixait d'un regard mauvais un point précis. Je suivis son regard et vit Jake et Marley en train de rire en se tenant la main. Mon coeur se serra à cette vue mais je fis mon possible pour repousser ce sentiment. Kitty les regardait d'une telle façon que si ses yeux se transformaient en mitraillettes, les deux seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Je me dis que comme elle ne m'avait pas encore vu, il était peut-être encore temps pour moi de m'éclipser.

Malheureusement, Kitty tourna finalement la tête dans ma direction. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres, sourire que j'interprétai comme signe de ma mort imminente. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi de sa démarche féline, ne se gênant pas pour pousser tout ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle arriva finalement à ma hauteur et me lança : "Hey Ryder !". Elle avança alors son visage vers moi, et quand je compris que c'était pour m'embrasser, comme n'importe quel _couple_, je tournai la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue. Elle se recula et me lança un regard qui semblait dire "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?", le tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel par exaspération.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna entre les tables, pour finalement arriver à sa table des populaires. Je ne me sentis pas du tout à l'aise au milieu de tous ces snobs alors je restai debout. Kitty, qui s'était assise, serra les dents en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et m'empoigna le bras, me forçant à m'asseoir. Je me penchai vers elle et lui demandai en chuchotant :

"On est vraiment obligés de rester à cette table ?"

Elle soupira et me répondit la mâchoire serrée, avec un sourire _très_ forcé :

"Tu es censé être mon petit copain, donc oui, tu restes à la table où je suis."

Je me sentis obliger de lui reposer une question, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser son agacement.

"Pourquoi on ne ferait pas l'inverse ?"

Elle poussa un nouveau gros soupir et, visiblement encore plus agacée, m'empoigna une nouvelle fois le bras, se leva et m'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles. Elle donna un coup de pied dans chacune des portes pour vérifier que personne nous écoute.

"Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair, dit-elle en se retournant. Nous devons montrer une image de couple, ce qui veut donc dire ... Dehors, lança-t-elle en claquant des doigts à une pauvre fille qui commençait à ouvrir la porte. Elle reprit une fois que la porte se fut refermé. Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il n'est pas question que j'aille à ta table de loosers déprimés et qu'en conséquence tu vas gentiment rester à _ma_ table. Compris ?"

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi-que-ce soit avant qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte en m'entraînant par la main.

"Ah, une dernière chose, dit-elle en se retournant, la main posée sur la poignée. Si tu tournes la tête à chaque fois, on ne sera pas crédibles. Donc arrête de faire comme si j'avais le même physique qu'Ugly Betty et laisse moi t'embrasser."

Je rougis à ce moment, mais par chance, Kitty ne s'en aperçu pas puisqu'elle tourna rapidement les talons en sortant, ne se rendant ainsi pas compte qu'elle traînait un boulet derrière elle.

Nous arrivâmes ensuite à sa fameuse table où les autres me lancèrent de drôles de regard. Ils cessèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent l'air menaçant de Kitty. La plupart haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur discussion, pendant que le reste baissèrent piteusement la tête.

_Je sens que ça va être génial ... _Me dis-je en me renfrognant sur ma chaise.

* * *

Le moment que je redoutais le plus finit inévitablement par arriver : Le Glee Club. Le moment que je considérais comme le meilleur de ma journée devenait à ce moment là le pire. J'allais voir la réaction des autres face à cette nouvelle prétendue _romance_, mais surtout celles de Jake et Marley.

Je franchis le seuil de la porte de la salle de chant, et remarquai que ni Jake, Marley ou Kitty ne s'y trouvaient. Je fis un sourire pour saluer tout le monde puis m'installai au deuxième rang. Kitty arriva peu de temps après moi et vint s'installer sur la chaise d'à côté. Je vis les autres froncer les sourcils et je les entendis murmurer des choses comme "J'ai raté un épisode ?". Je pris sur moi et ne dis rien.

A l'arrivée de Jake et Marley, Kitty me lança un regard insistant et, après un temps de réflexion, je finis par comprendre et passai mon bras derrière elle. Jake me lança un regard interloqué, et si Marley remarqua quelque chose, elle ne le montra pas. Brittany lança : "Je savais que les céréales finiraient par vous unir !" en voyant Kitty et moi. Kitty la regarda en fronçant les sourcils pendant que je priai pour que le cours passe rapidement.

* * *

Quand le cours se finit enfin, la plupart se ruèrent vers la sortie. Kitty semblait pressée, alors je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue, n'arrivant pas à me résoudre à l'embrasser. Elle leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et partit. Je fus le dernier à sortir. Jake m'attendait à l'extérieur.

"Alors comme ça, toi et Kitty ... commença-t-il.

- Quoi Kitty et moi ? Lui répondis-je au tac au tac. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais autant sur la défensive alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Je ne pensais pas vraiment que vous vous entendiez bien.

- Et bien oui. En quoi ça te pose un problème ?

- Oh, calme-toi mec. J'ai aucun problème avec ça, je serais même heureux pour toi si Kitty n'était pas ... Kitty."

J'eus envie de lui répondre que tout le monde n'avait pas la même chance que lui, mais me retint pour ne pas compromettre le plan de la blonde.

"Kitty n'est pas que celle qu'elle montre, dis-je, tout en me demandant d'où est-ce que je sortais ça.

- Si tu le dis. Je te laisse, ma mère m'attends. A demain."

Il me tapota l'épaule en souriant puis commença à partir. Au bout de dix mètres, il se retourna et me lança :

"Fais gaffe quand même."

Ce à quoi je répondis négligemment :

"Ouais."

Je sentais déjà que les jours à venir aller être particuliers ...

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


End file.
